Aloha, may i take your clothes off?
by BackStabber22
Summary: Jess is getting married and his whole family is invited. The only problem is the Rory is now 'techniqually' his family. A wedding week filled with ex's, vegatarians, alcohol and Finn? Oh and don't forget it's in Hawaii. Enjoy, my children  REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Yes, another story. I'm really into this one though I hope you are too! Ok so if it's not clear in this:**

**Lorelai and Luke are married**

**Rory and Jess are both around 27**

**Obviously Jess is engaged**

**Rory is single**

**I think that's about it? Any questions just ask ina review and I'll clear it up in the next chapter (: I hope you like it! Please review I'll really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated. If no one reviews I'll be all oh well.. there goes the opportunity of a great stroy :/ so please review if I didn't make myself look to desperate! Obviously, it's a LIT, so pay respect to them at least :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch.**

Hawaii. A beautiful location which anyone would be lucky to visit with its warm weather, amazing beaches, palm trees, remarkable scenery. Yes, Hawaii truly is a sight to be seen. Stepping of a shuttle bus came another sight to be seen as well. The Gilmore Girls; along with their entourage of Luke Danes, Finn, Liz and T.J and of course Paul Anka. Warm smiles, hearty laughs and happy greeting hugs are seen in the small groups welcoming from the reason they're all here; Jess Mariano and his soon to be wife.

Hugs, cheek kissing and congratulation handshakes can be seen to the bystanders but within? Within this small group each person has their very own views on this greeting.

Rory Gilmore for example five minutes earlier was squished between Finn and Lorelai as her mother screeched into her ear, "What is _this_ doing here?" Lorelai questioned as she shoved a thumb into Finn's shoulder. "_This_ was not meant to be here. You were. _This_ was not. What do you think this is going to prove, huh?"

"It's not meant to prove anything, I just didn't want to go stag and you know Finn, he's always up for a party." Rory shrugged as she glanced at Finn who mumbled in his sleep, the stench of vodka practically drew its own green smell lines from his skin.

"Yes, but Rory; this is not a party," Lorelai leant in closer and lowered her voice, "This is Jess's wedding. _Jess's _wedding as in your ex boyfriend Jess-"

"Yes, mum, I understand!" Rory exclaimed, shifting at the uncomfortable glance from Paul Anka. She leaned in closer to her mother who in turn did as well. "You know what happened on Christmas..." Lorelai sighed and rubbed her daughters knee, "I can't just come to his wedding and not pretend I'm fine... ok?"

"But you are fine right?" Lorelai asked as she squeezed her daughters knee. "Oh, and, Finn... really? You couldn't of chosen a more..." Lorelai glanced at Finn whose nose twitched as his tongue licked his lips and he kicked into the floor of the bus, "Classy?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak but just as she did Finn rose from his seat, "And the puppet master has risen for his encore," came from the mouth of the constant slurring alcoholic. Rory ripped him down and shoved three sticks of gum into his giggling mouth.

Lorelai arched an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, you're really going to show _him_ that you're fine."

Jess smiled at Luke as Lorelai leaned up and kisses her husbands cheek, he knew it, he knew they'd live their happily ever after. After they broke up and Lorelai divorced that Chris guy it sort of all fell into place. They didn't have to build anything that fell, they didn't have to start from scratch. They were finally in sync. They got married straight away and picked up where they left off.

Rory stepped of the bus, her hair curled with her bangs pushed back out of her face. The setting sun hit her face as her blue eyes sparkled and her small mouth smiled deeply. He and Rory hadn't seen each other since the infamous night at the book house but they were forced together ever since Lorelai and Luke got hitched; from the wedding party where he was best man and her maiden of honour, to holidays for the past five years.

Looking Rory up and down, seeing her in a pair of denim shorts and a floral singlet was a nice change to her usual business suits which she wore day to day. He was worried about her for awhile back when she dropped out of school, was living with her grandparents, and dating that tool, what was it... Brogan? Hogan? Either way he was a douche.

Speaking of douche's, Jess glanced away from her and saw a guy jump out of the bus who slung his arm around Rory's shoulder, whispering something into her ear to which she rolled her eyes and hit him for but a little smile was underneath her distain. Jess clenched his jaw and turned to his mother.

"So, we all need to make introductions?" came the voice of a small red head minutes later. Lorelai and Rory glared at each other. _The fiancée._

None of Jess's family had met _the fiancée_ and Lorelai and Rory never seemed to remember her name so they just called her exactly what she was. _The Fiancée. _Though Lorelai had thought of a few more far more colourful names they stuck to the obvious.

"Right," Jess smiled as he put an arm around his fiancée, "My mum, Liz and her husband T.J along with Doula my little sis," he smirked as she came running at him and attached herself to his leg, "Uncle Luke, and his wife Lorelai and her daughter..." They all looked at Rory who bit her tongue, "Rory..." he said with an obviously composed voice.

"And Finn." Finn piped in, his black glasses never lifting as he lit a cigarette with one hand and caressed a lock of Rory's hair with the other.

"And Finn," smiled the fiancée as her big, rounded hazel eyes managed to get even brighter as she glanced at Jess, waiting for her introduction. Everyone's eyes went to Jess who reluctantly and a few seconds to late dragged his eyes from Rory and to his fiancée.

"This is..." Lorelai and Rory eagerly leaned in trying to catch the fiancées name, "Dorris."

Lorelai and Rory both side glanced at one another and smiled slightly to themselves.

"His fiancée!" squealed Dorris as she placed her hand up which had a gold ring with a diamond the size of Rory's nose tip.

Lorelai and Rory once again side glanced at one another. She was a squealer. This was going to be one long week.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here are the ground rules. No nudity, no girls, no drugs." Rory ticked of on her fingers as she stared intently at Finn who sat on the bar refilling his already finished whiskey glass.

"Does that count with you? You are a girl, and you will be naked at some point- from showering of course," he added with a smirk.

Rory sighed, "I am a girl, yes. But there will be no intercourse taking place in this room and especially not iin my bed."

"Our bed." He corrected with a wink. The room was beautiful, orange wall paper which the sunset hit perfectly creating an orange atmosphere, indie furniture with lots of candles throughout the suite. The downside was that because she was bringing Finn her 'date' they shared a bed.

Rory sighed, "Alright. Bed rules. Lights out by one, no caressing, no kissing and no canoodling."

Finn put his whiskey down, standing up abruptly and very dramatically looking up at the roof, "What about..." his eyes met hers, "Cuddling?"

A knock at the door drew her away as she went to answer it, before opening the door she glanced back at Finn who still stood melodramatically, she looked around as though even in a hotel room with only two people in it people could hear them, "A little cuddling."

"That's what I like to hear, love." He settled himself leant against the bar with his whiskey in hand.

Rory shook her head and laughed as she opened the door, her laugh stopping abruptly when she had to look down a foot to see a red head with a sparkling smile. "Hello!" squealed _Dorris._

Before Rory could reply she was nudged aside by Finn licked his lips and looked her up and down, "Hello there, love."

Rory pushed him aside. "Hey.."

"Sorry to interrupt.. whatever.. you guys are doing," Dorris smirked with an arched eyebrow as she looked at the wrinkled clothes they wore and their messy hair, defiantly not from what Dorris was thinking but from a tackle from Finn who was trying to save Rory from the tiny spider which lay on her bed half an hour ago.

Rory opened her mouth to deny the accusation but a thought popped into her head. Peppy, quirky, squealy and annoying usually comes along with big mouths- word would get back to Jess within minutes of their little 'interruption'. "Finn, he's Australian." Rory shrugged as if it explained everything as she put her hand in his.

Finn frowned at Rory cock blockage but then caught on, wrapping his arm around her waist after grabbing her ass, "Ever had a Australian kiss? It's like a French kiss but down under," he finished with a wink before Rory suddenly realised maybe her plan to prove that she was completely fine with whatever Jess and her had shared wasn't that important to have to deal with Finn for a whole week.

"What would you like?" Rory quickly asked before Dorris was able to reply to Finn's comment.

"Dinner. Everyones meeting the lobby at 7 and I have a surprise for us all." She squealed excitedly before pulling Rory in for a tight hug. _Great. She's a hugger too._ "I have to go tell the rest but I'll see you soon!" She then skipped of.

"She's like god damn 12 year old on speed." Rory sighed as she closed the door.

Finn's eyes trailed after the girl, "Two inches taller and I'd have her on the balcony singing like a canary."

Rory ignored the crudeness of the comment, "Why?"

"The Finnely has a height limit."

After a shower, rudely interrupted as Finn tried to join her, a few outfit changes, make up and a brief look in the mirror Rory walked into the living room of her suite and took a deep breath as Finn spun around and took her appearance in.

Finn, wearing a silky brown dress shirt undone three too many buttons and a pair thin material black dress slacks looked positively sexy but the look on his face gave nothing away to the way she looked. Rory waited impatiently. "Well? How do I look?"

"Bang able, love." He smiled gently as he held out his hand for her to take.

Walking into the lobby, Finn's arm slung around her shoulder she tried to keep her heart from pounding as they neared the rest of the wedding party. "Finn, I don't think I can do this."

"Love, if he doesn't leave that midget right now after seeing you in that dress and take you in his arms he's a moron and I will be shagging you senseless, you look amazing."

The crude comment was comforting to Rory as she looked down at her tight deep beige strapless dress, bronze heels and golden purse. She wanted to look good, to look happy, sexy and confident. Not pining, sad and desperate. Glancing at Finn who's buttons had been released one more she didn't think she looked desperate. Just kind of a pre midlife crisis.

Jess clenched his jaw and smiled down at Dorris who continued to talk to Lorelai in a high pitched tone. His head had been banging nonstop for the past four months since he proposed due to the fact that she Never. Stopped. Talking.

He glanced at Lorelai who caught his eyes and for a brief moment, the first time in the entire time they'd known each other they felt a connection. She had the same humouring smile on her lips but her eyes were taking over the crazy 'give me a sledge hammer' look to them which Jess tried to control.

Their eyes separated and they met the face of someone else. Rory stood seductively close to her date who was dressed as a pirate, Jess thought. As his eyes trailed down Rory's body he tried to ignore his suddenly beating heart and reconnect himself with his fiancée by tightening his grip on her hand.

Rory gave her mother a small hug as they reached the group, "You're boobs look _amazing_," Lorelai whispered into her daughters ear in disbelief, "I didn't even know you had boobs!"

"Yeah, Finn had the get the sticky tape underneath my-"

"Do not need to know," Lorelai said loudly and stepped, horrified, away and back into Luke's arms.

Finn came up behind Rory and place his hands on her stomach dangerously low and place his cheek against her hair, "Finn, no intercourse in the bedroom also means no intercourse outside."

"I'm just playing the part darling."

Rory could practically hear him smirking. He was enjoying this far to much.

"Hell-oooh!" hollered the fiancée.

As she continued in with her greeting Finn whispered into her ear, "Hi-ho, hi-ho, it's of to work we go." Lorelai standing close enough to Rory to hear Finn couldn't fight her laughter.

"None of you know me, so I thought it would be nice to have a little activity before dinner just to let you goes know who and what I am all about," she giggled at the end with a huge toothy smile. Rory couldn't help but think they were on some reality show and the guide was setting their first challenge. Glancing at Jess smiled sweetly down at Dorris she thought it wasn't to far off.

They all begun to follow after Jess and Dorris, Lorelai and Rory both tried to ignore Finn who continued singing the seven dwarfs song as they all marched in a line down a very thin pathway leading down to the hotel's beach. Rory nearly fell into her mother as she stopped abruptly, Dorris must have stopped the conga line up the front.

Rory yelped as Finn stayed right behind her, cacooning her body, "Finn, what did I say about intercourse?"

"Relax love, the groom is watching," Finn said softly into her ear as Rory glanced up slightly to see Jess looking back at them every few seconds as he waited for everyone to pass him into the fire lit circle they were making on the sand.

Rory relaxed into his body and walked slowly up to where everyone else sat.

"So, I'm a very spiritual person, you can all probably tell. I get great vibes from you all and I'd just like to do a little spiritual connection circle, kay guys?" she grinned widly as she sat between Liz and Tjay, holding their hands. "I get great feelers from you, by the way," she winked at Lorelai. Lorelai glared at Rory as they both tried to contain their laughter.

"Now, if you'd please all hold hands."

Rory placed her hand in Finn's who blew a kiss in her direction before winking and smirking like there was no tomorrow. She glanced to her other side and saw Jess who had his hand outstretched to her awkwardly. She looked into his eyes and saw a thousand thoughts. _This really isn't my thing. I miss you. Please just hold my hand. God you smell good. Why did we leave it like that?_

Or maybe those were actually her thoughts.

She placed her hand in his and felt a spark inside her chest as they both connected eyes again. They then closed their eyes to continue on with the excersise. After a fifteen minutes of sending out positive energy, sacrificing goats and such Dorris said a word in a different language which apparently meant they were allowed to stand as Finn pulled her up. But something g kept her down.

She glanced at her hand which was still held by Jess's who looked up at her before completely shutting her out and dropping her hands, jumping up and walking over to the fiancée.

"Maybe it's him that's not over you…" shrugged Finn as he lit a cigarette and walk back over to the path. As they lined up again it looked as though the couple were then putting a lei on each person. "Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it." Rory whispered feircfully at Finn, knowing what he was about to say before he actually said it.

As Dorris placed the lei around his neck, "Thanks for the lei."

Rory sighed, eyes closed, silently cursing Finn. She opened her eyes to see a Jess with a blank face as he stared just above her head, while he palced the lei over her head. His finger touched her neck and his eyes locked onto hers and she knew that those thoughts of hers earlier were defiantly in his mind right now. His finger traced down her neck for what felt like hours but in reality only seconds and as soon as their contact was gone he continued on her way down with Finn and of to the resturatn for dinner.

Dear lord.

**Erm, late update much? Jeez. I'm sorry~! But please review I've loved them so far! I love them I love you and we love eachother. So review and ill update in like STRAIGHT AWAY thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rory sat in the booth of the bar underneath Finn's arm and sipped at her cocktail while the three oclock sunshine shined in on them through a window above them. "So how did you guys meet?" Dorris smiled widely and leant in closely to grab every detail.

"Well, Rory was dating my best mate Logan for about three years and then she rejected his proposal of marriage, shattering him to absolutely desperation he went and got himself a sheila name Jen and they are living in ignorant bliss in the upper east side of New York. You and Jess?" Finn said causally. Rory closed her eyes and shook her head. Finn still had a slight grudge against her for rejecting Logan.

Dorris frowned uncomfortably. Jess looked at Rory and smiled a little at her uncomfortable stance. "Er, well me and Jess met at his niece's yoga class which I teach." She finished with a little squeal and kissed Jess's cheek. Jess looked down at her and smiled slightly at her before sighing.

"You're a yoga teacher?" Rory asked politely and smiled gently at her.

"Yeah, and a damned good one considering I taught Jess a few moves," she giggled and bumped her shoulder into his. Jess frowned in embarresment.

"Wow. Never would have seen Jess doing yoga." Rory said, her smile faltering.

Finn, noticing the lapse in her mask swooped in, "Well, you should've seen the move I made Rory do last night." He winked at the other couple. Rory gasped and hit his stomache which only mad ehim kiss her jaw line chastely. Jess scoffed silently and leant back in his chair, taking a mouthful of his beer.

"It took me at least 6 months until Jess would let me do those moves with him," Dorris winked right back, making Finn clink glasses with her.

Rory frowned, glaring at Jess. If Dorris and Jess had been together for over six months, which she had assumed not because of the incident between the two on Christmas, the means he would have cheated on the poor girl. Jess's eyes held pleading in them. She felt her heart begin to race and she couldn't tear her eyes from his. "Wow, that was so much fun!" Lizz said to them as her and T.J came back from the dance floor.

Finn glanced down at Rory who looked like she'd just found out Michael Jackson has died all over again. "I think I should give our Rory a uick spin then." He said, taking her hand and pulling her up.

Her hips swang in a way he never thought she'd ever feel comfortable doing, her laugh sang through the crowd to him, her finger tips digging into his neck as they grinded into one another, she herself in all her ways bottled up a desire in him which made him ache through every muscle and every bone. He shifted in his seat in the booth and took his eyes of Rory who was dancing with Finn on the dance floor.

Finn glanced to the side and saw the pained look on Jess's face. He smirked and bent down kissing Rory on the cheek dangerously close to her lips. Rory stiffened but then saw the pointed look on Finn's face and continued to dance, glancing at Jess who looked intently at the table, jaw clenched and shaking his head slightly. She smiled slightly.

"I'm going to go get a little fresh air," Jess notified his fiancée as she smiled at him before turning back to Lizz who she spoke to over the music. He weaved through the crowd of people ordering drinks and dancing on the dance floor of the pub. He stepped out onto the street, placing a cigarette between his lips and trying to light it with his shaking hands. After the fifth try he slammed it to the ground and watched it smash to pieces. He sighed outward and smashed his back into the wall behind him, leaning his head back.

"Here, mate," came a irritatingly smooth voice.

Jess glanced at him, standing up a little straighter before suspiciously taking a lit cigarette from Finn. He gave one more cautious glance it Finn before taking a drag from the cigarette and leaned back into the wall.

"How long have you loved our Rory?" Finn asked with a knowing tone and a ever there smirk.

Jess jumped up, smoke seeping out his mouth as he spoke, "What?"

"How long have you loved our Dory?" Finn asked with a innocent expression.

Jess frowned at Finn and then shook his head with a small smile, rubbing his jaw, "What do you want?"

Finn's smirk dropped, "I've seen my fair share of dysfunctional marriages."

Jess took another drag of his cigarette, "What do you want?" he asked again.

"I want to make sure you're making the right decision."

Jess scoffed, "Make sure I'm making the right decision, huh? What about Rory's decision to be dating such you? I see the way you play up to anything with breasts." Jess waited for a reply but all he got was a small smile, not a smirk or a grin but a small wise smile. Finn shook his head in his all knowingness as if to say I knew it.

"What? No smartass, rich boy, asshole comeback?" Jess shouted at him, stepping away from his wall and outstretching his arms in a questioning manner.

Finn spun around laughing, "Mate, you've know idea, do you?"

"What? I know you don't give a shit about Rory, so don't be out here trying to make me feel ba-"

Before Jess knew what was happening He was pushed against the wall with Finn's fists around his shirt holding him there. "Mate, from what I've seen in the past two days I care a hell of a lot more about Rory than you do."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Jess asked, pushing Finn of off him.

Finn scoffed, stepping closer to him, "It means you're lying to Rory, to your fiancée and to yourself." From the confused look on Jess's face he added, "This entire conversation you didn't mention Dorris once." Jess's face hardened and his jaw clenched, "Without me mentioning Rory you brang her up and got defensive."

Jess looked away and fisted his hands.

Finn scoffed, "And you're up in here prancing around with your fiancée infront of Rory and you say I'm the one who doesn't care about her? At least I have a little bit of respect for her."

"What the hell is going on?" Rory shouted as she looked between the two angry men, Dorris in toe with Lizz by her side.

Jess and Finn looked at each other.

"Jess…" Dorris mumbled, her face pale white. Finn's face softened, what had she heard from their conversation? "You're smoking again?" Finn's face flattened. That's what she cared about right now?

"Shit," Jess muttered, flicking the cigarette to the ground.

"You know what… I'm getting some bad vibes here… I need a purple berry double mango twister and I need one now." She true to god stomped her foot and walked by herself down the street.

**Theres a serious chapter for you gusy and a quick update as a truce for waititng so long for the last one. None the less I still expect my review ok? Ok. I expect right about…. Now? GO!**


End file.
